Kilo Company
by Delta82
Summary: A company of Marines is sent to Baghdad to stop a new terrorsit faction from starting a nuclear war with The United States......
1. A New Threat

**November 12****th****, 2012/ Fort Bragg/ 0900 Hours**

**Kilo Company (1****st**** Platoon, Bravo Squad)**

All the soldiers stood at attention as Staff Sergeant Broushet walked in. We could tell by his expression that this meeting he called was serious.

"At ease men," he gently said. Everyone quickly sat down in their chairs.

"Your probably wondering why you're here…." He continued after we all sat down.

"Well, you are here because our nation is facing a situation of national security." As Sarge was talking, he started putting up photos on the briefing room's overhead projector.

"Aerial reconnaissance has shown that once again, Iraq is proving to be a major nuclear threat - ." He paused due to the load uproar that followed that statement.

"Marines settle down NOW!!" he barked. Everyone immediately shut up.

"This mission isn't like the conflict we faced a few years ago. This time, we face a much stronger enemy. More determined, and more vicious. Men, we believe that the Sunni and the Shiate Muslim groups have united in force, in order to attack the United States." As the sergeant continued, I noticed everyone in Bravo Squad sit up a bit straighter in attention.

"Now, the president has said that he doesn't think they will be a problem. We thought that too, until reports of North Korean attacks on U.N. forces in South Korea came in. We've also found that they are supplying the new rebel faction with nuclear weapons, and brand infantry weaponry. Men, this ain't no video game were facing here. This is the real deal. You've all trained for this moment, and I know you'll make me proud." Sergeant Broushet said to our squad. As he rapped things up, I stood up at attention.

"Yes, Corporal Jacobs?" The Sarge asked me.

"Sir, permission to speak!" I yelled out.

"Granted son, tell us what's on your mind."

"Well sir….. While you've been explaining the mission to the squad, I've been wondering….. Why us sir? I mean this mission seems impossible for one company of Marines." I felt bad asking….. But I had to know.

"Corporal, we've been picked for a specific reason. Within our company, everyone is trained in nuclear weapon defusal. We are the first military company to ever have that perk in our forces. So, with that in mind, we are as of now the only company suitable to handle this situation. This, if you ask me, is a mighty fine thing indeed. This job is mean't to be handled by the Devil Dogs!! HOORAH!!" After the Sarge finished, everyone started chanting.

"Anything else Marines?" The sergeant asked the squad. No one stood up.

"Well then, tomorrow we fly out to our military base in Germany. From there I'll provide our plan of attack. Get some rest Marines…. HOORAH!!" We all yelled Hoorah and then dispersed slowly out of the room to our barracks. I had a feeling that this may be one of the last few days where the squad was still in one piece…… And I wondered to my self if they would be up to the task at hand. If they wuld be able to defend their country from this new force of evil. But, more importantly I wondered if I would be ready...


	2. Base Attack!

November 13th, 2012/ U

**November 13****th****, 2012/ U.S. Military Base/ 0600 Hours**

**Kilo Company (1****st**** Platoon, Bravo Squad)**

I chuckled to myself as my spotter, PFC. Haag, threw up his lunch into the grass. Throughout the entire flight he looked as though he would spew at any moment. So as everyone walked out of our AC-130 Gunship, they let out a comment of their own, just to mess with him. I was just about to yell something at him, when Staff Sergeant Broushet yelled for us.

"Men fall in behind me!" He ordered. We all knew he was taking us to a briefing room to provide more information on our mission at hand. As we followed behind him, single-file, I noticed the rest of the company following the same procedure. Each squad went to a different part of the base, to go over the mission. We continued to follow Broushet, and he led us into our briefing room, more like a shack, where we all sat down.

"Well men, tomorrow's the day we attack." The Sarge said. As he was talking a few of the men looked almost eager. I wondered how they would look when the real fighting began.

"And since you all asked so nicely, here is the plan of attack." As he spoke, he put up a map of Baghdad that had marked locations.

"Our company is to be brought into the city by UH-60 Black Hawks. Each squad will have one to act as transportation, and fire support. Also, there will be an extra "Hawk" to provide tactical information during the operation." He continued.

"Sir, what about enemy anti-air weapons?" Asked Pvt. Henry

"Being taken cared of as we speak by Cobra attack helicopters." Sarge replied with a grin.

"Now, as I was saying, we will have Black Hawks for transportation and support for this mission. Along with that, 1st Platoon will be dropped off in the middle of the city, near the capital building. Alpha squad will cover the left flank, while Charlie covers the right. Both squads will watch the flanks as we go into the building. Also, 2nd Platoon will be dropped off near the west side of the city, while 3rd Platoon is dropped off near the east. Each Platoon will act as our defense against any enemy counter-attack." He explained. "Now men, here's the run-down of our part of the mission."

"After being dropped off in front of the capital, I want you Corporal Jacobs, and your spotter to find a place to provide sniper support for Alpha and Charlie squad."

"Roger that sir." I replied.

"As for the rest of us, we clear the building, diffuse the weapons, and get the hell out of there before the enemy knows what happened. Hoorah?"

"HOORAH!!" We all yelled in confidence.

"Good, now let's go over gear for this operation. I want everyone equipped with two fragmentation grenades. Yet, everyone going into the building, I want you also equipped with two flash bangs. Also everyone gets an M-4 Carbine, except Henry, who I want to have an M249 "SAW".

"Aye, Aye Sir" Henry answered.

"Marksman, you get M-4s as your secondary, and Jacobs, I want you to make sure your M40 is in working order." He ordered

"Roger sir." I replied.

"Same goes for you Haag." He said

"You got it, Sir." Haag answered.

"Ok men; let's go get some chow b-." The Sarge was interrupted by a large blast, which shook the room. Sarge was about to curse, when all of a sudden a soldier burst through the door.

"SIR, THE BASE IS UNDER ATTACK!! Your squads needed on the west end of the perimeter!" The trooper yelled.

"Roger that son. Men, let's go get us some guns." The Sarge ordered. We all ran outside towards the armory. As we ran, I noticed the tent that housed 2nd Platoon's Delta Squad, was now replaced by a large crater. As was most of the base. We kept running, until we reached the armory. Everyone grabbed an M-4 Carbine, except Pvt. Henry, who grabbed a "SAW." Some of us also grabbed an M-9 handgun, while others grabbed an M-1014 Combat Shotgun. I also noticed that the sergeant grabbed an AT4 Rocket Launcher. I wondered if we would be facing tanks. After everyone was armed, Sarge ordered us to run to the west end of the perimeter. When we got there, things were not good. The squad that had originally defended it, 3rd Platoon's Lima Squad, had only three fully healthy troops left. Four were wounded, and two were dead.

"Binx, see what you can do for these men." The Sarge ordered. Binx immediately started to bandage a troopers arm.

"Alright men, take up defensive positions. Henry, you're with me, set up that M249 now! Jacobs, take Hultenius, and Poulson and cover the left end of the bunker.

"Roger that sir! Hultenius and Poulson, ON ME!" I ordered. As we headed down the bunker, I heard Broushet order Trimble to take Haag and cover the right. When we got to our destination, I ordered Poulson and Hultenius to take up their positions. We all had our M-4s locked and loaded, when the fighting seemed to have stopped.

"Sir, I don't like this one bit. It's too quiet, they're planning something. I just know it!" Poulson exclaimed.

"Stow it Marine, we can handle what ever they throw at us." I answered. I noticed Hultenius had binoculars that were on his chest, against the bunker's dirt wall.

"Hultenius, what do you see?" I asked him. After I asked, he put up the binoculars, and peeked over the edge.

"Nothing Nick……. Wait….. Oh, God… Sir, you need to see this." He said, with a hint of fear in his voice. I took the binoculars from him and peered up, over the edge. The first thing to catch my eye was what had scared the private. Through the binoculars I saw around twenty tanks moving in towards our position.

"Poulson, double-time to the armory NOW!! Get rockets, were going to need them A.S.A.P.!!" I yelled. Poulson immediately jumped out of the bunker, and ran to the armory. As the tanks moved in closer and closer….. I wondered if he would make it back in time…


	3. Tanks Incoming!

**November 13th, 2012/ U.S. Military Base/ 0700 Hours**

**Kilo Company (1st Platoon, Bravo Squad)**

"Where the hell is Poulson with those rockets?!?!" screamed Hultenius as he fired at the advancing enemy.

"I don't know man; just keep firing on those damn guys!" I answered, but Hultenius was right. I had ordered Poulson to get to the armory for rockets almost five minutes ago. He needed to hurry otherwise we wouldn't last much longer in these bunkers. Hultenius and I continued to cover the left flank, when all of a sudden a mortar round struck inside the perimeter.

"Crap! Sir was that near the armor-"I cut off Hultenius do to that fact that I had the same question.

"We'll have to see, fall back to Broushet's position!" I yelled, as we ran to Sarge's position, firing as we ran. As we rounded a corner in the bunker, we saw the Sergeant, and he saw us. He looked pissed, but then worried at the same time.

"Jacobs, you mind telling me what the hell are you doing over here!" He yelled, as Private Henry fired his M249 down range.

"Sir, that mortar round that just hit… We think it hit near the armory!" I yelled over the sound of gun fire.

"Get to the point son!" He replied angrily.

"I sent Poulson for rockets! We've got tanks inbound!" I answered him.

"Ok! Jacobs, take Binx and Henry, and get to Poulson's position! Hultenius, get Trimble and Haag, and get them back here A.S.A.P!" He ordered us.

"YES SIR!" We all yelled. I signaled for Henry and Binx to follow, and we ran towards the armory. As we neared its position we noticed that the mortar had only glanced it, leaving a jagged hole on the side.

"Henry, you're on over watch. Binx, help me find Poulson!" I ordered. As Henry covered us, Binx and I searched for Poulson. We found him near the back door, with an injured leg.

"About time you guys showed up!" He yelled.

"Stow it Marine! Binx patch him up." I commanded.

"So, where are the rockets Dane?" I asked as Binx patched him up.

"Don't worry; I managed to grab around nine of them." He said, not realizing that there were twenty tanks.

"Good work! Now, Binx you help Poulson up and carry him. Henry, help me carry these rockets." Everyone followed their orders and we were on our way back when the Sarge came running with a soldier across his shoulders.

"Sir, what's going on?" I yelled as he neared our group.

"Tanks broke through, they got Hultenius! We need to hold them here!" He yelled. My heart sank as I heard one of Bravo Squad's Marines was dead.

"Alright, Marines! You heard him, dig in! We will not lose this base!" I yelled


	4. Hold the Line!

**November 13th, 2012/ U.S. Military Base/ 0700 Hours**

**Kilo Company (1st Platoon, Bravo Squad)**

"Get those rockets ready men!" Yelled Sergeant Broushet. All of us in Bravo Squad laid an AT4 by our side, as we fired our weapons downrange. A few members of Lima Squad even had rockets themselves. Our makeshift squad continued to unleash our wall of death towards the enemy, but the tanks were getting closer and closer…

"Henry, Moore, and Haag prepare to fire your rockets on my mark!" Broushet yelled out. PFC. Haag, Pvt. Henry, and Cpl. Moore, a soldier from Lima Squad, dropped their weapons immediately. As the enemy tanks approached our location, the three marines loaded their rocket tubes. The rest of the Marines and I continued to fire at the advancing foes.

"Alright you three, FIRE NOW!" The three Marines launched their rockets; I watched the rockets' smoke trails whirl through the air as they propelled themselves towards the enemy armor. All three rockets exploded on impact against three separate tanks, instantly rendering them useless, as well as taking out several infantrymen within range of the blast.

"Direct hit, great job you three! Alright, Trimble, Jacobs, and Binx prepare your rockets!" Our Sergeant yelled. I pulled up my AT4 alongside me, then brought my rifle to bear, and continued firing. Things weren't looking good; we just didn't have the numbers to hold out. I immediately purged this idea from my mind. That's the attitude that gets men killed. I needed to focus on the here and now.

"Trimble, Jacobs, and Binx load rockets, and fire when ready!" barked Broushet, interrupting my private thoughts. I loaded my rocket, and looked over at Trimble as he loaded his AT4. We looked at each other, nodded, and then stood up and fired. My body shook as the force of the rocket was released. I watched it soar through the rain of bullets, towards its target. The three rockets soared true, and hit the enemy armor. The tanks were engulfed in a huge explosion, which took out some enemy soldiers, as well as another tank. If we kept this up, we could hold out until reinforcements arr-

"Trimble's hit!" yelled PFC. Haag. I immediately looked over at Trimble's location. My stomach turned at what I saw. After firing his rocket, a bullet had pierced the Private's stomach. It didn't look good at all.

"Binx, help him now!" I ordered. Binx did a four-legged crawl over to Trimble, pulling out his kit, and working with extreme speed. He needed to be covered, and the tanks were still a problem.

"Marines, covering fire! All men fire rockets at will!" I ordered. All the marines started firing their weapons instantaneously, mowing down the advancing soldiers. Every now and then, a marine would stand, firing his rocket into the wall of steel encroaching on our location. As the soldiers continued their rate of fire, I crawled my way to Trimble's location. Binx was doing all he could, but the private was a mess.

"Nick, I… I don't want to… to die... I don't want to!" sputtered the injured Marine.

"Loren, Loren! Look at me man! It's going to be alright, okay? You're going to be fine; Binx here will have you patched up in no time." I said, trying the calm the hysteric private. I looked up at Binx, who just slowly shook his head "No." My heart dropped. In one day I lost a friend, and now I'm losing another. This couldn't be happening, I must be dream-

"He's going into shock!" yelled Binx, as the private passed out and stopped breathing. I dropped my weapon, and began chest compressions. As I continued with CPR, Binx was doing all he could to get Trimble back.

"Don't die on me Loren! Don't die on me dangit!" I yelled at the unresponsive Private. I kept pushing, until finally Binx pulled me away.

"Nick, he's gone man. I'm sorry." He said, holding back his own emotions. After he said that, I saw all of Bravo squad start shooting more ferociously than before. They were all grief stricken, I could tell, but they decided to let it out by killing every enemy soldier they saw.

"We're out rockets!" yelled Pvt. Henry. We all continued firing as we waited for Broushet's next order.

"All men fall back! I repeat fallback!" We all got up, doing a leap frog pattern as the men in the front ran back, us in the back covered, and then vice versa. Our squad ended up in a destroyed Pavelow. We laid the injured Marines inside, as the rest of us took positions.

"Henry, see if that mini-gun is still working!" I ordered.

"It is, Sir!"

"Roger, get on it now! Haag see if you can get the radio working!"

"Aye, Aye Sir." This was it, our Alamo. If we didn't hold here, we'd be done for. Hopefully that radio works, or we're all dead….


End file.
